Jim Montgomery
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Montreal, PQ, CAN | career_start = 1993 | career_end = 2005 }} Jim Montgomery (born June 30, 1969) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey centre who played in the National Hockey League (NHL) with the St. Louis Blues, Montreal Canadiens, Philadelphia Flyers, San Jose Sharks, and Dallas Stars. Playing career Montgomery was undrafted out of high school, therefore he joined the University of Maine and played 4 years with the team, winning numerous awards and establishing himself as one of the best prospects in hockey. Most notably he was named an All-Star 3 years (1991, 1992, 1993) and was named NCAA Tournament Championship MVP when he helped Maine win the National Championship in 1993. Following college Montgomery was signed by the St. Louis Blues. For the 1993–1994 season he skated in 67 contests and scored 20 points, both NHL career highs. Following the season the highly touted Montgomery was traded to the Montreal Canadiens for Guy Carbonneau. For the 1994–1995 season however things did not work out and after just 5 games Montgomery was released by the Canadiens. Later in the year he was signed by the Philadelphia Flyers and skated in 8 regular season contests and 7 playoff contests with the Flyers. Montgomery is credited with nicknaming the dominant line of John LeClair, Eric Lindros, and Mikael Renberg the "Legion of Doom". The 1995–1996 season saw Montgomery play only 5 games with the Flyers but he had a career year with the Flyers minor league affiliate Hershey Bears of the AHL. He scored 105 points in 78 games and was named to the AHL Second All-Star Team. It would be another 4 years before Montgomery would return to the NHL. He played in the Deutsche Eishockey Liga (DEL) in Germany for the 1996–1997 season, followed by two full years with the Philadelphia Phantoms. For The 1999–2000 season Montgomery played part of the year with the Phantoms and spent the majority of the year with the Manitoba Moose. In 2000 Montgomery was signed by the San Jose Sharks. He played the majority of the 2000–2001 season with the Kentucky Thoroughblades but also skated in 28 games with the Sharks. The following year he was signed by the Dallas Stars and played 9 games with the team over 2 years, spending most of his time with the Utah Grizzlies. Montgomery then played one year in Russia and one year with the Missouri River Otters before retiring in 2005. Coaching career Montgomery was an assistant coach for Notre Dame for the 2005–2006 season. He then became an assistant coach for Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute. In 2010 Montgomery was named as coach and General manager of the expansion Dubuque Fighting Saints of the United States Hockey League (USHL). They won the Clark Cup in their inaugaral season and Montgomery was named as USHL General Manager of the Year. Career statistics Awards *1991, 1992: Hockey East Second All-Star Team *1993: Hockey East First All-Star Team *1993: NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team *1993: NCAA Championship Tournament MVP *1996: AHL Second All-Star Team References External links * * Category:Born in 1969 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Kentucky Thoroughblades players Category:Maine Black Bears players Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Notre Dame Fighting Irish coaches Category:Peoria Rivermen players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Philadelphia Phantoms players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Utah Grizzlies players Category:Retired in 2005